The Last Laugh
by jo-jo bruiser
Summary: 2001: Cagney as Chief of Detectives? Over who’s dead body?


The Last Laugh  
  
This is a Cagney and Lacey Fan Fiction based on characters created by Barbara Avedon and Barbara Corday. I wrote this story for the enjoyment of those who miss watching Cagney and Lacey (or characters like them) on television. I would appreciate any comments or reviews that you have - Joanne siderius@netidea.com  
  
2001  
  
Each breath was fire in raw lungs - her legs were leaden as she turned down the dark wet alley. She couldn't outrace him.  
  
NOW!  
  
She dove out of the headlights. The front tire roared by her ear a split second later. The impact of her roll brought a sodden pile of garbage bags and boxes down on her. A dull, sodden thud as the rear wheel bounced over a bag. The bag ripped open on impact spewing rancid rot over her and the alley wall behind her. The car screeched to a stop. Red brake lights were mirrored on wet pavement. She bit back a scream as a rat ran up her leg. The little brown rat was both frightened and confused to find itself face to face with the Captain of Major Cases Squad. The surprise and alarm were mutual. The car door had been left open - an incessant buzzing accompanied the measured tread of shoes on wet pavement. She struggled to stifle her breathing - to stop gasping for breath. The rat watched with keen black eyes - his damp nose never stopped moving. Black leather shoes stopped three feet from her head. A soft click as the ammunition clip slid smoothly into an automatic pistol. Her own grip on her weapon tightened. The rat lost its nerve and ran into the alley. Its feet and tail left little beads of moisture behind as it ran over the polished leather.  
  
Now or never. Christine Cagney launched herself from beneath the pile of garbage. She pulled out of a roll and into a crouch, gun pointing directly at her stalker. The rat made it to the other side of the alley, and didn't stop running until it had made the shelter of the drain.  
  
POLICE! DROP IT!  
  
Two guns fired simultaneously.  
  
The killer dropped his gun in answer to the two warning shots. Lt. Mary Beth Lacey stepped forward and picked up his gun. She was out of breath from her own race to catch up with Cagney.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She still has her gun trained on the suspect - not taking her eyes from the killer)  
  
Glad you could make it, Lieutenant.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She moves forward to frisk the suspected killer with one hand, keeping her own weapon on the ready. Cagney continues to cover the killer.)  
  
Someone had to radio for back up. Captain.  
  
(Mary Beth looks over at Chris as she cuffs the prisoner. She still regards the Captain as her partner. Christine is very wet, very winded and very, very dirty. She is also quite energized by the incident.)  
  
You OK?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(not showing how stiff and bruised she feels as she stands)  
  
(Nodding) Oh Yeah. (Brushing at her wet cloths and smiling wryly at Mary Beth) A little morning jog is all.  
  
They had finished reading the killer his rights and had turned him over to uniformed officers. The two detectives are walking slowly back to their car. Horns and hand gestures expressed driver outrage as traffic squeezed by the car. The bubble was still flashing on the roof and one door was open. They were lucky no one had stolen the car. Even the tires were still in place.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Mary Beth. A rat ran up my leg and sat on my chest. It sat there forever.  
  
Lacey patted the Captain's shoulder in sympathy. She knew that faced with a rat or a killer with a gun, Cagney might well have prefered to face the gun. *** One Police Plaza - Major Cases Squad Room - later that morning  
  
HONG (raising one eyebrow)  
  
Nice of you to join us.  
  
(When there was no immediate response)  
  
We decided to meet you here and have a tour of your squad, Captain.  
  
Police Commissioner Hiatt sat at Cagney's desk and Inspector Patricia Hong stood to one side, arms folded waiting for Cagney's answer. Lacey had wisely made her greetings and then left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Hong had arranged this meeting between Cagney and the Commissioner to further Cagney's political career within the department. Cagney had phoned Hong to say she would be too late to make the lunch meeting, but had not been able to reach the Inspector. Instead she had walked into her office to find them waiting for her. Now she stood - before her own desk - in ruined, filthy clothes. She tried valiantly not to look how she felt - like a kid called to the principal's office. Lacey knocked, entered, and handed Chris a towel. Mary Beth smiled awkwardly and then left. Chris sneezed.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Rubbing at her hair with the towel and smiling her most charming smile, reaches across her desk and offers her hand to the commissioner.)  
  
Commissioner Hiatt. I am very pleased to meet you again. I apologise for being late. I was.(looking down at her cloths) cornered under a garbage pile by a killer.  
  
HIATT  
  
(He hesitates only briefly before shaking her hand. She smells badly, but she has intrigued him. It has been many years since he was actively involved in apprehending a criminal.)  
  
Did you get him?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Lt. Lacey and I collared him. He is in custody, now, Commissioner.  
  
HONG  
  
(She is smiling and relaxed now that Hiatt is smiling. She has put herself out on a limb supporting Cagney. Cagney is a good officer- but not always political - nor predictable)  
  
Hard on the wardrobe, I see.  
  
Everyone laughs cordially, still watching each other warily.  
  
HIATT  
  
Not everyone with your rank - or responsibilities - is still in the field, Captain.  
  
There is only the slightest suggestion in that deep, smooth, voice that he does not necessarily approve. He is a man in his 60's, who stopped leading an active life long ago. Cagney was still in her early 50's, much fitter - and a woman. He resented all of these attributes. His resentment, however, is balanced by his appreciation of her charm. The jury was still out on Capt. Cagney.  
  
CAGNEY (smiling and prevaricating admirably)  
  
Luck, Commissioner. He practically dropped into our laps when we were returning from one of your sensitivity workshops. (Barely hesitates) Very needed they are too, sir.  
  
Hong, Cagney's former captain, smothered a smile. Cagney was quite outspoken in her appreciation of mandatory sensitivity workshops. Hong also suspected that Cagney had precipitated a chase where other officers of her rank would have called a team in to chase the suspect, but she kept silent. Hiatt returned Cagney's smile. A smile cost him nothing. His reservations had not been silenced. As he gallantly opened the door for the two women, he was still smiling. Lacey looked up from her desk and paused as she noticed, as with most politicians, that his smile did not warm his eyes.  
  
*** Next morning LACEY  
  
Go home.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Sneezes into a tissue - her voice is quite hoarse)  
  
I'm fine.  
  
LACEY  
  
(She hands Chris her coat and purse and reaches over to shut the cover on the laptop with a snap.)  
  
No you're not - and no one wants your germs. Go home. I can handle things, Captain.  
  
(She picks up the phone and punches out a number.) I'll call you a cab.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Piqued) I'm fine!  
  
No answer. Mary Beth is standing and watching her with arms folded on her chest.  
  
I don't want to go home.  
  
(The only response is a slightly raised eyebrow).  
  
(Sighs) Fine. (Sneezing and blowing her nose.) But call me if you need me.  
  
Mary Beth?  
  
LACEY  
  
I'll call you if I need you. Now go.  
  
Christine grudgingly stands and makes her way out of the squad room. Several good-byes follow her out the door, but no one gets close enough to catch her cold. Lacey sees her to a cab and then returns to the commander's chair.  
  
She probably did have a fever and she really was quite tired. Cagney falls into a deep sleep as her head hits the pillow. Almost at the same moment, her second in command encounters her first question.  
  
*** They would have to listen now. His hands were sweating on the bomb trigger - he was shaking. He would never have believed he could ever do such a thing. Tears welled up in his eyes. Justice. Now he would make them listen.  
  
*** An incessant ringing.her own voice. Mary Beth? A bomb?  
  
Christine struggles out of a deep sleep and grabs the phone receiver.  
  
CAGNEY (still heavy with sleep)  
  
Mary Beth?  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris! I need you here. Now.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
OK.  
  
(Suddenly awake, she sits up)  
  
What's wrong?  
  
LACEY  
  
A man with a bomb in the Men's Room. I've sent a squad car to pick you up.  
  
Chris is dressed and out the door in record time.  
  
*** She had cleared the room of everyone but Lacey, two other senior detectives and the bomb squad. Lacey had managed to keep a lid on the situation - the press wasn't on to the situation yet and no one from upstairs was trying to interfere - yet.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Her voice is hoarse. She is pounding on the door, gun drawn. Lacey is on the other side of the door.)  
  
You in there - I'm Captain Cagney. You asked for me.  
  
WHITE  
  
You're Christine Cagney?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yeah. What do you want?  
  
WHITE  
  
My Dad said I could trust you.  
  
Cagney looks across at Lacey, raises her shoulders and shakes her head - Lacey shakes her head - she doesn't recognize the voice either.  
  
Jim White. Remember?  
  
Remember? How could she forget? Young Chrissy had been swept along by the huge personality of Jimmy White - into that big warm laugh of her father's old friend. He had always taken time to talk to a young kid hanging around the precinct- tagging along after her father. Sgt. Jimmy White. He had been dropped from the force after some sort of scandal. Her father had been vague on the details. That had been 30 years ago. She barely remembered Jim's son Tony.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Tony?  
  
WHITE  
  
Yeah. It's Tony.  
  
Cagney looks across at Lacey. Signalling - Hold tight. She still didn't know what was happening here.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Popping a throat lozenge in her mouth. God her throat was sore)  
  
Tony, what's going on here? Someone said you had a bomb. That true?  
  
WHITE  
  
Yep. They shafted my Dad, Chris. They shafted him. And they won't re- open the case. They are hiding the evidence.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Tony, I don't know what you're talking about. We can deal with it, though, if you'll talk to me.  
  
WHITE  
  
I am talking. I'm talking to you.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I can't talk to you if you have a bomb in there, Tony. I can't. I have to keep everyone safe. It's my job. You understand that? Let's deal with the bomb and then we'll talk. I promise I will listen.  
  
Tony?  
  
Silence. No sound from the cops waiting in the squad room. Only silence came from the washroom. Lacey noted that the "E" in Men was faded. Someone should wash the door.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Tony, don't do this. I will do anything I can to help you. I promise.  
  
The tension remains unbroken by any reply, or sound, from the Men's Room. Cagney bites her lip. Lacey takes another deep breath and shifts her stance. The door slowly swings open revealing a small man with dynamite taped to his waist - the trigger in his hand. Everyone in the room steps back as he advances. He is in control. The moment his thumb releases that trigger the room will be engulfed in flame and smoke.  
  
Tony White looked Christine in the eyes and in that brief moment she saw all the raw anguish that betrayal can etch in a face. She never had the chance to respond.  
  
The squad doors were kicked open. In the next instant, Tony White lay dead on the floor, half his head blown away and the trigger dangling from his waistband of dynamite. He lay surrounded by black clad figures equipped with automatic weapons. Tony White, a decent man driven to a desperate deed, had been bluffing.  
  
Cagney, Lacey, the bomb squad and the two other detectives stood stunned - unable to absorb the enormity of the violence. Radios crackled, shells were ejected and orders were shouted. Impersonal and efficient - procedure returned to centre stage. *** 3AM next morning.  
  
LACEY (Leaning casually on the door to Cagney's office)  
  
How's the cold?  
  
Lacey had arrived early to prepare for the scheduled raid. She hadn't been that surprised to find the light on in Cagney's office. Major Cases was working with Narcotics and the Gang squad to run a raid on a major biker gang this morning at 5AM. Lacey liked to be well prepared. Putting on her flack jacket and seeing Chris in her tactical strike gear reminded Lacey of the events last night. A veteran of sudden death, she was still traumatized by the sudden violence of White's death.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Not looking up from the computer screen)  
  
Nothing on Jimmy White.  
  
(Looking up at Mary Beth)  
  
He was on the force for at least 25 years - but there are no records, Mary Beth.  
  
LACEY  
  
(Moving to Cagney's side to look at the computer screen)  
  
There has to be something, Chris. What about IAD?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Jabbing at a key on the laptop, typing rapidly)  
  
Nothing. I'll have to make a formal request.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, who ordered the swat team?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Swings her chair around to look at Mary Beth)  
  
I don't know. Yet.  
  
LACEY  
  
Were they really willing to risk all our lives like that?  
  
CAGNEY (Looking her in the eyes)  
  
They had to know he was bluffing.  
  
LACEY  
  
How could they know he was bluffing?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Someone who knew Tony. Someone who wanted him dead.  
  
(She pauses, is about to say something, but changes her mind and says instead:)  
  
Someone who can go over my head.  
  
We had the situation under control, Mary Beth. Someone ordered a swat team into my squad.  
  
LACEY  
  
It's not personal, Chris.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
It is now.  
  
*** Another cold, dark, morning spent waiting to roust suspects from their warm beds. Lacey shuffled cold feet and spoke into the radio:  
  
LACEY  
  
Team one ready, Captain.  
  
The radio crackled as others checked in. In four minutes they would go in. Experience didn't ease any of her tension: she had seen too much to trust only to procedure - or to greater firepower. You had to be better prepared than the bad guys - and luckier.  
  
Floodlights lit the night - it had begun.  
  
CAGNEY (into a megaphone)  
  
POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!  
  
Breaking glass - automatic gunfire. Tear gas canisters shattering the remaining windows. Coughing men and women, clawing desperately at their faces could not stumble through the doors fast enough. Officers in gas masks quickly apprehend and cuff the suspects - pulling them clear of the gas. Lacey's team is covering the back of the old house - they have four suspects cuffed and face down in the wet grass and in the custody of uniformed officers.  
  
Lacey and her team are now prepared to enter the building from the rear to check for any remaining suspects - Cagney and her team from the front. All according to plan.  
  
It was an old building that had, at one time, been heated by a coal furnace. There was an old coal chute that led to a very small basement where the coal had been stored - but the chute had been boarded up for years. Tear gas floats. Al had been tinkering with his bike that night. He had not felt the effects of the tear gas down there in the basement - but he had heard the cops. And Al was never without his gun.  
  
Lacey's team was going in when she saw the chute door. The officer running reconnaissance for the raid had not mentioned the basement. Lacey signalled for her team to wait and switched on her radio.  
  
LACEY  
  
Captain - Lacey here. Do you copy?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I copy Lacey  
  
LACEY  
  
There's a basement, over.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Outside door? Over.  
  
LACEY  
  
Roger. Outside door, over.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Silence broken after about a minute - time in which Cagney has directed her team to enter from the front and find the inside entrance to the small basement)  
  
Lacey, tell your team to proceed. My team will secure the inside entrance - if there is one. Lacey, I will join you at the back. Do you copy?  
  
LACEY  
  
Roger, I copy. My team is proceeding. I'm waiting here for you Captain, over.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Roger.  
  
The inside is secure. No more suspects. Chris and Mary Beth are on either side of the basement door, guns drawn - waiting.  
  
YOU DOWN THERE! POLICE!  
  
COM'ON OUT! HANDS UP!  
  
Gas canisters are fired into the basement from the inside entrance. Cagney and Lacey move back to join the other officers with their guns drawn. When Al bursts out of the basement he can barely see all officers waiting for him. He is only too glad to out of that basement.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
She pulls her mask aside and walks over to shake Lacey's hand in view of the other officers.  
  
Great collar. Because you were on the ball - we got him - and no one got hurt, Lieutenant. Good work, Lacey.  
  
Lacey beams as Cagney pats her on the back. Cagney is also smiling: score one for Major Cases.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Good work people. Let's wrap this one up and go home.  
  
*** CAGNEY  
  
My request for info on White has been denied. Security reasons.  
  
They are back at the squad room. Celebrations over a job well done are over and the dozen or so detectives assigned to Major Case squad are now working on their other cases. Mary Beth is sitting in Cagney's office with her cup of coffee, watching as the Captain takes off her flack jacket and turns to her laptop.  
  
Cagney looks up at Lacey. She isn't smiling anymore.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Mary Beth, you may not want to be involved in this.  
  
LACEY  
  
I am involved in this, Chris. Someone ordered a man killed in my squad too. We had it under control. I need to know who did this and why. (Pauses)  
  
Have you told me everything Chris?  
  
Then Chris Cagney smiles.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Wanna go see an old friend, partner?  
  
*** Let me tell you, I was sure surprised to hear from you, Cagney.  
  
Bert Samuels had just turned 72. Retirement had been very good to him. What hair he had left was greyer, but he had lost weight and laughter came much easier now. He was very touched that Cagney and Lacey had turned to him for advice. He was as proud as any parent would be of both of them. He had never risen above Lieutenant and had grown to accept that fact in the last years of his command - but Cagney! Captain of Major Cases Squad! He had always been a bit uncomfortable around his former second whip - a little like a duck that has suddenly hatched a swan. Swans weren't only good looking - they were headstrong and could bite like hell. All in all, not easy to deal with. Lacey was another matter. Certainly a solid, honest cop but also a potential friend - had he not been her commanding officer.  
  
Try these. I baked them myself.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thanks, Bert  
  
LACEY  
  
These are great, Bert.  
  
(Being on first name basis still felt strange, even after all these years.)  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Were you able to come up with anything on White, for us?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
(Juggling his coffee and cookie as he sits down. He looks at Cagney, weighing his words before answering).  
  
Look, Cagney  
  
(No one notices his slip - it seems so natural)  
  
Why do you want to know about White? It was 30 years ago now.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Tony White was killed by a swat team in my squad room not a minute after asking me to help him. A swat team, Bert. A swat team I did not request. There are no records of his father on the system. IAD - surprise - won't release any information. What kind of commander would I be if I didn't follow this through?  
  
SAMUELS (sighs)  
  
Jimmy White was involved in gambling.  
  
Back in the 70's he ran up too many gambling debts and got involved with a loan shark. The loan shark forgave his debt - in return for a favour here and there. A blind eye turned when things got a little rough when debts were collected.  
  
Samuels seemed to be finished. He got up and filled their cups, poured himself some coffee, took a cookie and sat down.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Not letting it go)  
  
Bert, why keep it quiet? Why would Tony strap on a bomb to get me to look into this?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Chris, Jimmy may have been acting for someone a little higher up in the department. Someone who hung him out to dry when the chips came down.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Impatient)  
  
Who?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
(Uncomfortable)  
  
I don't know. Someone who is still in the department.  
  
Cagney sits back and looks at Samuels. After 40 years - and more - there were very few still active in the department. But there were a few. And Hiatt was one of them.  
  
CAGNEY (casually, but watching him closely)  
  
Did you know Commissioner Hiatt?  
  
Lacey looks up. Geez, Chris. Don't pull any punches. Samuels looks at Cagney and remembers another reason he found it uncomfortable to deal with her.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Yes. I knew him. He started out as a beat cop and made Inspector by the time he was 50. You could do that then. He is no one to fool with.  
  
Cagney is not responding. She is listening.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
If you think you have something on him, Chris, make sure you nail him good. He is ruthless, ambitious and he has a lot of powerful friends - including the mayor.  
  
Be careful.  
  
Samuels looks his age as he sees them to the door. Chris and Mary Beth barely make the flight back to New York, leaving sunny Florida far behind.  
  
*** Crystal chandeliers and goblets. Formal gowns floated through the room on the arms of expensive suits. Mary Beth felt out of place. She straightened Harvey's tie and then took another sip of punch. She had dragged a grumbling Harvey out to this party because she wanted to support Chris. They had been invited by Patricia Hong - an excellent opportunity for Chris to mingle with the "right" people. People Chris would need to know if she were ever to become Inspector - or even Chief of Detectives.  
  
Lacey smiled, however, as she looked at David Keeler. So handsome in that suit. Grey hair made him so distinguished.  
  
You don't look happy  
  
Mary Beth turned to look at Chris. She was quite elegant in that black gown. Lacey smiled to herself - not a trace of grey in that blonde head.  
  
LACEY  
  
You know I don't like these things. Making any new friends?  
  
Cagney snorts and laughs, looking over her glass at the crowd while talking.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Friends? Everyone here has an agenda, Mary Beth. Friendship isn't on that agenda.  
  
LACEY (pointedly)  
  
And you want to deal with these people?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
That's not the point, Mary Beth.  
  
Patricia Hong joins them before Lacey can fire back an answer.  
  
HONG (smiling at them both)  
  
Enjoying yourselves?  
  
LACEY  
  
The appetizers are delicious, Pat.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Of course, Inspector. You know how I love networking.  
  
HONG  
  
You're better at it than you think.  
  
(Cagney raises her eyebrows waiting for an explanation)  
  
HONG  
  
Commissioner Hiatt wants to talk to you. Come with me.  
  
Lacey watches Hong lead Cagney away. Hiatt. Be careful Chris. Mary Beth joins Harvey in a conversation with one of the servers and notices again that Harvey needed a new suit. *** HONG  
  
Well?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Not looking Hong in the eyes)  
  
He has offered me the position of second in command to the Commissioner's office.  
  
HONG  
  
Chris. That is quite a jump. Quite a coup. (Noticing Cagney's lack of enthusiasm but keeps quiet)  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I told him I needed time to think.  
  
(Looking at Hong)  
  
Pat. I may not take the position.  
  
(She puts her mineral water down and goes to find David - she needs to leave)  
  
Patricia Hong watches Chris walk away. Something was wrong. Chris would come to her when she was ready. Still, Pat was uneasy. Sometimes Christine Cagney went out of her way to find trouble.  
  
*** Next day  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I'm screwed either way, Mary Beth.  
  
LACEY  
  
(Quite concerned)  
  
What are you going to do, Chris?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
The job is a bribe, and a way to keep me close to him. He knows I am looking into what happened to White.  
  
LACEY  
  
If you don't take the job, he can make things difficult for you here.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Difficult? He can make my life hell.  
  
LACEY  
  
He doesn't know how much we know, Chris. He may have had Tony killed.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Can you take care of the paper work until I get back?  
  
LACEY  
  
Sure. Where are you going?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
To see an old friend.  
  
LACEY  
  
Jimmy? Chris, I'm coming.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
No. I need you here. Trust me partner?  
  
***  
  
She glanced again in the rear view mirror. Definitely the same silver Audi. She picked up her cell phone and turned it on.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Hi Mary Beth.  
  
Look up a plate for me will you?  
  
Yeah, S as in Sam; E as in eel, T as in Turtle; four four seven.  
  
Silver Audi.  
  
No, there's no problem. I'll tell you when I get back.  
  
How are you doing with the reports?  
  
Thanks Mary Beth, I'll finish them up tonight.  
  
No, I'm fine. See ya later.  
  
It was still there. No problem. Cagney altered her destination without changing direction. It was an easy matter to pull up outside the Coroner's office, park inside and slip out the back entrance to grab a taxi. They'd still be waiting for her when she came back to pick up her car. She smiled. Fieldwork was so invigorating.  
  
*** Sgt. White? It's Chris Cagney. Chrissy.  
  
His watery blue eyes stare vacantly out the window of a pastel pink room. He sits in a chair, wrapped in a faded terry towel bathrobe, wearing blue cotton pajamas and old slippers. Jimmy White gave no sign that he recognized her.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(She is sitting on the edge of his bed, talking softly - to herself, really. Her voice is husky but not from her cold.)  
  
I'm a cop now. Like you and Pop.  
  
Those stories you and Charlie used to tell. (Shaking her head)  
  
The one about the catching the pig with the lasso? The owner chasing you with her fly swatter because you ran the fat off the pig?  
  
(She is grinning broadly.)  
  
Or the time you and Pop painted the station steps green on paddy's day?  
  
I miss those stories, Sergeant. I miss the stories and I still miss Charlie.  
  
(Standing up and walking to stand beside him)  
  
I promised Tony I would look into what happened Sergeant. Do you hear me?  
  
Jimmy White is lost in his own memories, somewhere where he and Charlie were still painting the town green and where pigs ran squealing down the streets of New York. Chris leans forward and kisses him gently on the cheek as she leaves.  
  
Ms. Cagney?  
  
She turns at the door to the parking lot to find a young orderly chasing after her.  
  
ORDERLY  
  
Could I talk to you?  
  
Not here.  
  
He leads her to a bench in the gardens. They are surrounded by roses and spring flowers.  
  
ORDERLY  
  
Tony wanted me to give you this.  
  
He hands her a small key.  
  
There were people here. They searched Mr. White's room. I didn't tell them about the key. Tony said to give it to you when you came to visit.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Tony had known she would come. There was a catch in her throat as she said:  
  
Thanks. No one should know you gave me this. OK? It is best you forget you ever saw it.  
  
The orderly nodded. He had known already. Tony had told him to trust this woman, and that is what he had done. He stood to go back to the building.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Does Jimmy have anyone now?  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
Take care of him for me. I'll be back.  
  
He watched as she drove off in the taxi. Tony had asked him to look after Jimmy too. Tony hadn't come back.  
  
*** Her stomach tightened. A chill ran down her back. The picture was an old black and white photo. Four men were standing around a huge swordfish hanging from a hook. A very young Hiatt, and older men she recognized as White, Gunther, and Smythe. She put the picture back in the box. The box held more - pictures of the same men and others she didn't recognize - and receipts, cheque stubs and IOU's. Tony had handed her a loaded bomb far more lethal than the one he had strapped to his waist.  
  
Gunther had been an infamous loan shark - a hard, brutal man. Smythe had been a judge who had retired to accolades years ago. Both men were dead. But Hiatt was very much alive, and he was currently Commissioner of Police. He already suspected she could implicate him. Chris was in grave danger as long as she was in possession of these papers.  
  
She stuck her head out the door of the cubicle the teller had given her.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Showing her badge to the teller)  
  
I need to see the manager.  
  
***  
  
Lacey signed for the courier package. She tore open the envelope that bore her name. It read "to be opened in the event of my death". It was signed Christine Cagney.  
  
***  
  
LACEY (on the phone)  
  
Christine! Where the hell are you? Do you know I got a frantic call from David - "in the event of my death" - how many of those things did you send?  
  
What?  
  
Give me the address.  
  
Yes. I got it. Just stay put. *** He tore the package open. The pictures fell out face up. The note read " similar packages will be opened in the event of my death". He didn't need to see the signature to know who had sent the package. Commissioner Hiatt walked to the window of his office and looked out at a city at night. It had taken so long to catch up with him. He had known the pictures were a mistake. He had always hated fishing.  
  
*** CAGNEY  
  
(She ducks quickly into the rented car. Lacey looks over her shoulder and drives out of the underground parking lot of the bank and onto the street. There was no sign of a silver Audi.)  
  
Well done!  
  
Cagney would not have given even odds on her survival leaving that bank - until she had convinced the bank manager to run a test on the alarm system with the co-operation of the local precinct. The bank and the surrounding streets were now swarming with cops. Lacey had been able to slip into the chaos with a rented car to retrieve her captain. Following - or killing - Cagney had suddenly become far more difficult.  
  
LACEY  
  
Do you know how worried I was? Pat Hong phoned. You've upset her too. Now explain.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
The packages have very incriminating photos of Hiatt and Herbert Smythe with Gunther - remember him? (Lacey nods) And of Jimmy White.  
  
It was all true. Jimmy got in too deep. But Hiatt led him there and then used him. Hiatt dropped him when Jimmy was caught taking bribes and turning a blind eye. No one listened when Jimmy talked about a much bigger conspiracy. There was too much at stake.  
  
LACEY  
  
Why did it come out now, Chris?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Tony. It had always eaten at him, but with Jimmy senile and likely to die soon, Tony tried to right the record before Jimmy died.  
  
LACEY  
  
But Hiatt got to him first.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I guess. I can't prove what happened to Tony. At all.  
  
LACEY  
  
What's going to happen Chris?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I guess I go talk to Hiatt.  
  
I can't let it go now. He won't kill me if he thinks his secret is safe.  
  
LACEY  
  
And if he thinks you'll follow it up anyway?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Well, that's the question isn't it?  
  
He knows you're involved, partner. You and I are the only ones who know the whole story.  
  
LACEY  
  
What's the address?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Wanna come?  
  
(She smiles)  
  
LACEY  
  
Just give me the address, Christine.  
  
Chris had sent photocopies of the documents to David (as her lawyer), Hong (as her superior) and Lacey (as her partner) - all with the same instructions - to be opened on her death. Hiatt would have received his own parcel. It wasn't really blackmail, just a promise. The next move was his.  
  
*** He was waiting for them in his office. The desk was made from burnished walnut- not walnut veneer, but solid walnut wood. Many of his books were leather bound and gilt edged. Oil paintings lined the walls and the floor to ceiling shelves were golden oak. The room reeked of quality and craftsmanship. The computer was the only incongruity in the room - aside from the man himself. Hiatt's tie and jacket lay on the chair behind him. The whiskey bottle had left a white ring on the desktop.  
  
HIATT  
  
(Raising a glass in a toast to the two detectives at the door)  
  
I've been expecting you. Have a seat.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
No thanks, we'll stand. We won't be long.  
  
HIATT  
  
Don't be so sanctimonious, Captain. You think you've won, don't you? On the side of the angels!  
  
LACEY  
  
How can you say anyone has won?  
  
HIATT  
  
You've never dirtied your hands Lacey?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Let's get to the point, Commissioner.  
  
HIATT  
  
Oh, come now. What a collar, eh? (Suddenly leaning forward) But let me tell you, you've made more enemies than you can handle. Both of you.  
  
CAGNEY (sliding two papers across to Hiatt)  
  
A statement clarifying Jimmy White's role in Gunther's operation. And then it might also be best if you resigned.  
  
HIATT (snorts and laughs)  
  
And if I don't, Captain?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I think you know. This way you can walk away with some dignity.  
  
HIATT  
  
Dignity? (Raising his glass again) Here's to dignity! (Suddenly leaning forward) What would you know of dignity? Daughter of a dirty, drunken cop! Charlie Cagney wasn't part of the operation - not because he was too honest - but only because he was such a fall down drunk.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
(Deadly calm)  
  
It wasn't Charlie who killed to keep some dirty thirty-year-old secret.  
  
LACEY  
  
You disgust me.  
  
HIATT  
  
Disgust. Dignity.  
  
What's to stop me from stopping you right here - little parcels or not?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Us. We'll stop you.  
  
The gun had been in his lap the whole time. He pointed the gun at Lacey but as his finger tightened on the trigger, bullets from two guns brought him down. Hiatt would never face trial.  
  
He was still smiling as Cagney checked his pulse. Spots of blood spotted the unsigned resignation on his desk. Much later they would learn that there had never been any bullets in the gun.  
  
*** Jimmy White sat looking out the window. There was a box of Irish Shamrocks sitting on the windowsill. Shamrocks similar to those now blowing in the breeze on the grave of Charlie Cagney. 


End file.
